Sparda's Uprising
by burryk
Summary: This is basically my version of the fight between Sparda and the Devil armies and Mundus. R&R, pretty please?


Hello to all! I got bored this weekend, and started rough drafting this story just for the hell of it. I thought it sounded good, and I figured maybe some people would enjoy it. I really don't think I should work on two stories at a time, but what the hell.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Devil May Cry or the actual plot of this story. Capcom does. I only own most of the other characters, save Sparda, Griffen, Mundus. . .the one's you've heard of. If Capcom wants to sue me, they'd get nothing, because I'm not even eighteen, and I have nothing but a PS2 and some clothes and books. It they want my stuff that bad, they must be extremely bored like me and have no one better to torment.  
  
Oh, this story may sound a bit blasphemous, but please, don't flame me over it. It's hard not to sound blasphemous when you're writing about devils and everything. If you're offended, just don't read, okay?  
  
Chapter 1 Birth of the Devil Lord  
  
Ashel lay on his belly at the top of a large boulder, watching the knight below him. He was awed by knights speed as he swung his sword swiftly at his opponent. The adversary blocked each move quite well, but with a sudden downward blow, the knight broke the enemy's guard and caused him to loose his balance somewhat. The knight's opponent tried to erect himself and swung his own blade, but stopped as he found himself at the knight's sword tip.  
  
"Quite impressive, as always." The knights opponent commented.  
  
"Always." The knight said smoothly, moving his sword from the other man's throat.  
  
The knight's opponent sighed deeply. "I should say that that is quite enough for one night."  
  
The night nodded his agreement, shivering slightly. "Yes, it's getting quite cold out."  
  
The other smirked. "I wouldn't think the cold would bother you, of all people."  
  
The knight sighed. "It isn't the coldness, it's just. . ." The knight stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind. . ."  
  
Ashel sat up from atop the rock. "That was amazing, Master Sparda!" He called excitedly.  
  
The knight turned with a smirk. "Thank you, little Ashel. But you should support your father. Maybe he'd win every now and then if you did."  
  
Ashel looked down at the ground. "Yes, master."  
  
Sparda shook his head. "Why must you insist on calling me master?"  
  
"Can you blame him?" The boy's father said with a laugh. "You make a better idol for him than I."  
  
"He should think more highly of you, Dasius."  
  
"He does think highly of me, but as a fighter, you are regarded as superior to me." Dasius explained.  
  
"Right, right." Sparda sheathed his blade and stepped toward Dasius. "Good round though, you're defiantly getting better." Sparda encouraged, putting out his hand. Dasius took Sparda's hand firmly and shook.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ashel watched the two for a moment, but suddenly, something small, white and cold floated down and landed on his nose. In surprise, he jumped from the rock and to Dasius's side.  
  
"Father! Look, something weird!" Ashel exclaimed, pointing at his nose. The white fleck began to melt into liquid slowly. "What is it?"  
  
Dasius and Sparda looked upward to see numerous white flakes falling from the sky.  
  
"Why, it's only snow, boy." Dasius explained. "A beautiful thing it is."  
  
"What is this 'snow'?" Ashel asked, putting out a hand and letting some of the flakes land on it.  
  
"Snow it like frozen rain." Dasius explained.  
  
"Why doesn't it snow at home?"  
  
"Because snow is something only earth has." Sparda explained softly. He understood that the boy had lived in the underworld all of his life and had never gotten to see the world of humans. It wasn't ever day that a demon or devil could see snow.  
  
Sparda sighed, wishing that they could stay in the human world a bit longer.  
  
"I suppose we should be heading back then?" Dasius suggested. Ashel tugged at his father's glove.  
  
"Do we have to? I want to see the snow some more!" Ashel argued.  
  
"Son, it'll look odd, three people running around in the freezing night through the snow.  
  
It was true, not many humans came outdoors at night. It was merely a silly superstition, to walk the streets after dark. The humans feared that demons and spirits lurked in the night.  
  
The truth was, only higher ranking devils were given permission to enter the human realm at will. Lower classed devils were forbidden and had to ask permission to enter the realm. If they were found trying to enter without authorization, they were to be executed.  
  
Sparda and Dasius were two of the highest ranking devils. The two often came to the human world to train and merely enjoy the scenery, something quite different from the world of devils.  
  
Sparda loved the human world. The air was much nicer than that of the underworld, but he felt sorry for the humans themselves. They were such weak, frail beings. . .  
  
"Sparda, are you coming?" Dasius called. Sparda nodded, looking away from the clear night sky. He still couldn't help sensing that something was amiss.  
  
"What in hell's name is going on here?" Dasius asked as he, Sparda, and Ashel returned to the netherworld. They had just arrived when they saw dozens of devils, demons, and imps running around in what appeared to be a panic.  
  
Sparda only shook his head and stepped forward into a small crowd of imps. He towered over them and tapped one on their winged shoulder. "Excuse me."  
  
The imp turned and frowned as it looked up at the tall, white haired knight. Other than his hair, he looked like a normal human knight, wearing a scale mail shirt over a long sleeved dark blue tunic. His pants were tucked into his mid calf leather boots. His long katana was strapped securely to his back. Despite his humanly looks, many devils knew who he was.  
  
"Um. . ." was all the imp could say after gawking up at Sparda. Sparda had seen the guy once before, during one of his training sessions with Dasius. The imp had all rights to be terrified. Any devil that saw Sparda fight, for real or just for training, would for sure keep their peace with him. He might look human, but Sparda had another, more powerful form that was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is happening?" Sparda asked, quite calm despite the other demon's fear.  
  
The imp blinked. "You don't know?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been out. What happened?" Sparda asked again, more curiously.  
  
Before the demon could say anything on the subject, he was interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"Sparda! There you are!!"  
  
Sparda knew that voice. He turned quickly to see a large bird devil standing about twice Sparda's own height. It was the young, yet formidable Griffen. Sparda had always thought he looked something like an overgrown chicken hawk, but the multiple heads forming their beaks in a ring to create one mouth definitely gave him his demonic look.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Griffen said, a nervous or scared edge to his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sparda asked, feeling a bit unsettled with not knowing what was going on.  
  
"It's the devil lord and his wife." Griffen began.  
  
"Are they in danger?" Sparda was becoming very anxious now.  
  
"No, no, no!" Griffen could see Sparda's tenseness. "The queen's gone into labor."  
  
Sparda felt a great deal of relief at this. He had known that the lord's wife had been pregnant, but he didn't expect the child to be born so soon. "Is that all?"  
  
"The lord wishes to see you immediately." Griffen explained.  
  
Sparda nodded quickly. "I'll be there shortly." He turned back to Dasius and Ashel. "You two go on, I'll come to see you later."  
  
Dasius nodded and turned, taking Ashel's hand. "Come on, son."  
  
Sparda was soon within the devil lord's chambers. As he came through the doors, he could see the lord pacing across the polished stone floor. As Sparda shut the door, the lord snapped his head around to him.  
  
"Sparda, good to see you."  
  
Sparda came closer, bowing to his lord. "Lord Maybus. . ."  
  
Maybus motioned for Sparda to rise and the knight quickly did so. "I'm sure by now you know that I am a father." Maybus said calmly.  
  
"Yes, my lord, so I've been told. I congratulate you."  
  
Maybus smiled coolly. He was a rather handsome looking man, appearing no older than mid twenties. His hair was long and black, and from his back grew a pair of long feathered wings, the same color as his hair, tucked close to his body. It made sense really, since the devils were supposed to be fallen angels. Maybus was the son of the great Lucifer, who had retired his rule about ten years ago, leaving the netherworld to Maybus.  
  
Maybus held Sparda in high regard. He was his highest and most powerful general in his army. Both men had become something of friends during Maybus's short rule.  
  
"Sparda, please have a drink with me." Maybus offered as he began to move toward a table where he kept many bottles of fine wine and booze. Despite being devils, they could still enjoy human liquor, right?  
  
Sparda obliged, taking a seat in one of two large, decorative leather chairs near the table of liquor. He relaxed some as Maybus poured the drinks now.  
  
"So, was it a boy, or girl?" Sparda asked curiously.  
  
"A boy." Maybus answered cheerfully.  
  
Sparda was silent until Maybus came with the drinks. He handed Sparda a glass and took one for himself, plopping down into the other chair.  
  
"So, what shall you call him?" Sparda asked as he swirled his drink.  
  
"His name will be Mundus."  
  
Sparda smirked, putting his glass forward. "Well then, cheers. To your new son, Mundus!  
  
It probably sucks, but was it okay? Let me know with reviews, if you will, please? 


End file.
